The Strangest Parents
by Darkprincess2011
Summary: This is a story of how a little frog and a sasquatch raise an even more usually set of babies. Follow there journey into parenthood.
1. A Surprise in a basket

**Hello everyone i hope you all enjoy my story. Ive wanted for long time to mread a fanfiction about catdog adopted parents. So instead of just continues waiting for one I decided to just write one. I love to hear your comments on it please have any and all criticism be constructive and if you write please consider writing your version, I would love to read them. Also of course I own none of these characters. Thank you**

Except when Old Uppenchuck was erupting, the wastelands of Yonderland was not a place anyone would normally want to visit, much less live with it being such a desalote place.

The entire place was for the most part nothing, but dirt lands with the occasional large rocks and had very sparse signs of life. Despite all this in the middle of the land was the largest rock formation which had a cave at the very top, lived one of the strangest couples you would ever meet.

The first one wasn't too strange himself, being a small green frog with a nose almost to big for his face and pessimist personality. He wouldn't raise to many eyebrows, his wife however was another matter.

Standing just about seven feet tall she was a sasquatch like being with large feet, pale blue fur that covered her body and no nose to speak of, she wasn't like any being that anyone had ever seen before.

Even she was unaware of where she had come from. She had no memory of her parents and as far as she knew she'd always been on her own. Despite all this her personality was the complete opposite to her husband's, being quite optimistic and cheerful.

Although they where pretty isolated, the only other people anywhere near them was a small town several miles off where cats and dog apparently live in harmony with each other, the two where pretty happy with their lives.

However what they could not possibly know was that on a morning that had seemingly started out as ordinarily as any other would change things forever.

The early morning sun peek into the cave until it reached the two laying on the stone bed. He was acturally laying between the fur on her face so it appeared that she had four eyes and a large nose at the moment. They had discover they could do this a long time before and ursal slept like this because it insured that she would't roll over on him at as the sun came in and they both began to stir, he hop off her face on to the bed where he yawn and stretched in order to wake himself up.

He then turn to her and said "Time to get babycakes." She raises her arms over her head shouts 'Hi Ho diggoty it's going to be a great day I just know it" before moving off the bed.

As they started making plans for the day the small frog could swear that he heard a small sound, He paused and asked "Did you hear something." She looked around in confusing "What..." Before she could finish another noise came, this one was most definitely a very insistent cry. Both looked over to the mouth of the cave where it appeared the cry had come. Walking out on to the ledge slowly they spotted a small basket laying right next to the entrance. There was a blue blanket over top of it that was rustling as the crying started up again.

Looking at each other for a brief moment as they were both in disbelief by the sight, the slimy little frog then hopped forward and used one hand to gently remove the blanket to reveal an even more shocking sight. Inside the basket was what appear to be a baby (babies?) It had two head one was of a small cat which was still crying loudly and on the opposite side of the small body was that of a dog that was sucking on what appeared to be a bone. They had orange fur with brown spots, with the cat having a red nose and the dog having a purple one and four tiny paws, two for each one and no hind legs as they were join from the torsos down.

Being unable to do much more than stare at first, it was his wife who made the a move with a gentleness one would not think that such a large being would have, she pick them up while exclaming "Who left you out here."

The frog could't help but think the same thing, the two headed little one couldn't be more than perhaps a week or two old and even with their strange appearance that still made them rather cute, he couldn't fathom someone so easliy abandoning their little one(s).

An even though he knew it wasn't likely he hop to the edge and looked out as if trying to spot any clue who had done so before turning back and watching as his wife attemped to calm the cat side down while the dog half was content to lie there and wave its little arms to the rocking motion she was using.

"It's okay "she said as soothing as she could which at least work in calming the cat half somewhat, while the little one still didn't look happy the crying had ceased for the moment.

She felt her husband hop up on to her shoulder in order to get a better look at the children in her arms, as far as he tell they were male and fairly healthy looking. "They're so precious, who could possibly leave them out here?" Her husband didn't have an answer for her, so instead he said "Well it unlikely that whoever it was will be coming back for them, so I guess they'll have to stay here." The wife was quite delighted by the idea of this, but she realised something. "What are we going to call them?"

"Let's not make it complicated, we'll just call them by what they are cat and dog"he replies

"Hmm..."she thinks about it for a moment "That perfect, cat and dog, our little catdog" she exclaimed happily "I guess this makes us parents."

Before anything else could be said Cat had started getting upset again and even Dog was starting to fuss having spat the bone out. "Oh no it's okay ,"she tried to sooth once more, unfortunately it didn't appear to be working this time as both continued to whine and cry "What's wrong my little ones" .Then they hear a small gurgling sound which appeared to be coming from the middle of where catdog was joined which is where presumably their stomach was located.

"I think they might be hunger Babycakes " He stated. This cause her frown as she said "Poor thing who know when the last time you ate since you were apparently so easily abandon like this" She procced to walk back into the cave while she was still talking them and with her husband still perched on her shoulder ,"Come on let's see what can find for you "

Once inside she laid them down on the bed and her husband hopped down next to them to keep an eye on them as she rummaged around for some thing for them to eat. He tried to keep them entertain while she looked by making funny faces and weird noises, this got Dog attention for a moment as attemped to swipe at the little frog noses in curiousity, Cat however did not pause in his hungry whine except to glance at one particular odd noise before going right back to it.

Finally his wife came back over with a small bottle of milk they got from town. While most of their food they could get them self by fishing or catching bug from a river about two miles off the cave, for certain items they wanted he sometimes would take extra fish into to town to sell and then use the money to buy staples to help supplement their diets, milk was one of these.

"Oh dear" She said "How are we gonna feed it to them"He realize she was right they didn't have baby bottles for they had never imagined having children and he hadn't seen any in the basket with them. He looked around for moment whe his eyes landed on a small burlap sack he usually use to bring there grocery back in but decide he could just get another one.

He went over to it, looked at it for a second and then took a small knife to it and poked the samsllest holes he could into both bottom corners then took a small piece of cloth and lay it in the bottom of the bag.

He went back to the bed and handed to his wife who was delighted. "High ho diggty thats genius honey" As she poured the milk into it and lowered it the little catdog each lacthing to one corner drinking contently "Nice work Dad" She told him smiling.

Startled at his new title, He couldn't help but let a small smile of his own touch his face" Nothin to it Mom."


	2. A Trip to town

**Hello everyone I know I said I wasn't sure if I was going to continue to add this and make it into and actually story but a comment about it inspired me to a least add something. I don't Know how long it going to be and I'll write as the feeling hits me so updates will be slow but try to bare with me and I'll do my best. Please let me know what you think, just be nice but I would love your thoughts and if you have any ideas for the story while I may not use them; I still like to hear them. On the note on of comments I like to think Screwballscribber for doing so. Now please enjoy.**

After Catdog finish their milk the little frog now dubbed 'Dad' Watch as his wife now dubbed 'Mom' figured out how to burp them.

She ended up holding them with one hand pressing them gently to her chest with each one of their heads resting on one of her shoulders as patted them each in they both let out a small burp.

Satisfied she then cradle them in her arm as they coo at her now quite content.

"Now we need to figure out what we're going to do next" Dad spoke up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well we don't really have any supplies now do we" her husband replied.

Mom thought about it for a minute before she said "Guess your right, we'll just have get some."

"First I say try to figure out everything need, some things we may be able to make ourselves but other thing we going to have to buy in town and since it a bit of a journey we don't want to more trips then we need to" He stated as he hopped over to a small table they had in the cave and pulled a out a piece of paper to start writing thing down." We definitely need baby bottles and more milk for sure"

"Yeah oh and lets not forget more blankets and lots of toys " Mom said enthusiastically.

Dad looked at her thinking about how much money they had save up (they definingly weren't wealthy by any mean) and said "Babe let's stick to basic for right now because I have no idea how much some things are going to cost' so let's get what need for right now and maybe if have some money left over we can get one or two toys."

His wife looked unhappy about this for a moment before brightening and saying "I guess your right and I can make a few toys with the materials we have on hand if we can't buy any."

The frog nodded "I'm sure you still have something left over from some of your previous projects, one thing I think we do need is a small cooler we can keep in the back of the out the way of the sun so we can keep the milk we need longer." They use a similar method using sacks to keep the fish they caught fresh before they sold it, but usual was only good for day or two.

"Good idea and maybe some books not just for them but for us too." She said "I want to pick up one on child development since we probably can't just go to the doctor to check if their growing right and I want my boys healthy."

"Great and let's see what else" he said this part mostly to himself as he continued writing.

As he was doing this, Cat decided he was no longer content to just lie there in her arm anymore and began to fuss once more, though not out right crying this time.

Mom bounced them up and down to cheer him up, Dog who had still been perfectly content found this fun and giggled. Cat however ever didn't seem to share his enthusiasm. While he did stop fussing he then proceeded to stare up at her and pout.

"Aww come on Cat smile " she said continuing to bounce them.

Her husband came over after collecting his list and grabbing the small bag with their money in it and jumped on her shoulder "You ready babycakes."

"Sure thing" She said switching to gently rocking them back and forth "We can use the basket to carry them."

"Aright let's go" He said and they made way out of the cave with him still riding on her shoulder.

Stopping outside she bent down and gently laid Catdog in the basket, partial coverings them with the blanket not wanting the babie(s) to get too hot, but also not too much sun either. Thankfully they were leaving since it was early so it should't be to much of a problem yet.

Making her way carefully down the side of rocks from the cave, with the basket looped though her arm she made it to the bottom.

While it was a few miles to the town the large steps she was able to take allowed them to travel must faster then most. Walking for about 20 minutes they came to river and procced to follow it up stream as it lead right into the town.

Before it lead to town it ran though a forest. In the mist they pause for a moment to check on the little ones up who had been making small noises up until now, Cat had continue to pout while letting out a small whimper of discontent every now then and Dog had let out small giggles and coo. But now the had both gone quiet peering in they could see that the slight rocking of the basket as it hung on her had lulled them to sleep.

Dad and Mom glanced at one another before both grin at how cute their little ones were. Being careful not to wake the baby Catdog the started walking again until they spotted the sign that signaled the entrance of the town. It was decided that the Mom would stay just inside the tree line with the little ones as neither could be certain how she and babie(s) would be received as she had rarely in her left venture in to public and it had never been favorably.

'Okay so you do know everything your getting right" She asked.

"Yeah remember I have my list" He said rolling his eyes slightly.

"Alrighty see you in a little bit" she blew him kiss as he hopped away.

While he made his way though the folks who had seen him before waved and shouted hello, while he didn't pause in his journey did nod hello to few of them. Eventually coming to one of the stores in town, while pretty moderately size it tended to have a little bit of everything. The owner was know to be one to mind his owns business and not ask to many question on anyone's purchase, which is why he like coming here. It was the perfect places not to draw to much attention to himself.

He hopped into the store and nodded to the owner who was standing behind the counter. He was cat by the name of Jimmy Joe and had always given him a fair deal whether he was buying or selling goods. Along with selling everyday items he had shipped in, he was also willing to sell goods from either town folk or travelers. These goods ranged from home grown produce ,fresh caught fish, handmade crafts and patents people were trying to get off the a result you probably be able to find anything you might need, plus a lot of things you don't.

"Hey how you doing" called Jimmy joe from behind the counter "Don't suppose you have anymore fish to sell today do ya".

"Not today, just here to pick up a few thing" the frog replied.

Aright just let me know if you need anything" Jimmy Joe said.

The Dad just nodded and began hopping though the store. grabbing a new burlap bag to hold everything, the first thing he pick up was some pieces of cloths for them to use as either diapers or rags, since they probably would need plenty of both with little one around. He then picked up a few empty bottles as well as some plastic tops so they could make some baby bottles. He figured they also recycle some of the milk bottles to if need be, speaking of which he quickly grab several bottles of milk not wanting to run low and thinking that with two mouths to feed Catdog would most likely need plenty.

He continued grabbing thing and checking things off his list until he sure he had everything. He stood for a moment going over and counting the money to make sure he and realized he did have a little extra he could spend so he took another look around to see what else he could get and he spotted the section that mostly toy and baby items so he hopped over to have a look.

While there were definitely thing out of price range he notice some pretty cheap toys as well. Going though his options he settled on getting a small ball and a toy mouse thinking they wouldn't be to picky at this age. J

Just he was about to make way to the register something caught his eye it was pale blueish-purple with two pacifiers each on the end of a semi stretch cord. He pick it up examine it curiously it could be useful and checking the price tag he saw that it was extremely cheap. So on a whim he threw in the bag with the other items before making his way up to the front.

Jimmy Joe nodded to him before beginning to ring him out, he glanced curiously at some of the items as he pulled them from the bag but he wasn't one to usual pry so he didn't ask. He figured perhaps the frog wife was into another project, though he had never meet her he knew she often made little crafts which sometime sold for the couple along with the fish they often brought in so he just put everything in the bag again and told the frog the total.

The frog handed over what was need having just barely enough to cover the price and then grabbed the bag before heading for the door calling " Thanks Ill see you next time with some fish"

Jimmy Joe nodded to him waved before returning to his work.

The frog made his way out of town before came back across the entrance at which point he began hearing faint crying again. Worry he quickly made his way to his wife where she was still hidden by a tree attempting to calm the once again fussing Catdog. She looked relived when she spotted him coming towards her "Hey Honey" she said as he hopped onto her shoulder being careful not bump her or the little ones with the bag.

"Babycakes you got to calm them down before someone notice, I could hear them almost before I got out of town" he said as looked around to see if anyone had seen them so far looked like no one had.

"I know but I've tried everything and nothing seems to be working this time not even for Dog and he so far has been the easy to calm" she stated as began using the same bouncing move she use before.

The Dad thought for a moment And then began ruffling thought the bag he then pulled out the double pacifier, his wife gave it a look but before she could ask he hopped down carefully to balance on her arm and proceeded to maneuver each end of the pacifier into each mouth and within a moment both Cat and Dog where quietly sucking on there side now perfectly content once more.

"Brilliant Honey where did you get that" she exclaimed.

"No big deal just something I picked up it was to cheap to pass up and I figures it might come in handy and it worked like a charm too."

She nodded at that, then place Catdog back in their basket, which she had set on the ground and then she sild it back on her arm and grab the bag from her husband.

They began making their way back home along the Mom couldn't help keep sneaking peek at the little ones as she walked and thinking to herself how excited she was, standing there waiting on her husband had given her time to let the thought that they actually little ones sink in. They were their babies, their little boys and that excited her because it wasn't anything she ever thought she have. As they continued she wonder more about what awaited them on this new unexpected turn life had take.


	3. Adjustments

**Sorry it taken this long to post trying to get better at posting faster. Hopeful it won't as long a wait on my next chapter as my schedule at work has finally even out so Ill have more time to write.**

It took just a little longer getting back due to having to stop and grabs themselves some breakfast as they realized that due to surprise of the morning and trying to get everything straighten out they had forgotten to eat themselves. So they decide to stop at the river when they got there and quickly caught just a few small fish and picked up some grubs as well. Once they finally got back home and climb back up to the cave she then she sat everything down on the bed so they could sort though it. She also set the basket down as well and took Catdog out of the basket and set them on the bed also, keeping them a little way away from the supplies.

Dad jump up and started pull thing out of the bag as his wife went over to a small fire pit they had, located close to the wall and halfway to the cave entrance. There she set up her fish to cook and as she was waiting, she went back over to her husband and picked up the baby book he had gotten. He was nothing if not careful and had pick a book not just about babies in general but one that cover the nuance of different species and it included everything from puppies and kittens to birds and mice babies. She began flipping though it idly until she came across the chapter for kittens and started skimming thru it.

Stopping on one article to read :_K__ittens tend to be a bit finicky and love to be clean but not big fans of water instead the kittens are usually cleaned by the feline parents using their tongue to work the dirt out of their fur, this not only get them clean but is often calming for the kitten. As they grow older the felines will eventually learn to bath_ _themselves_.

She thought that was interesting though she think she be giving a tongue bath anytime soon she figure between the two of them they probably be able to work on away to keep Cat clean and comfortable. Her curiosity peak she to the chapter on puppy and search thru it until she to the article she wanted :_P__uppies tend towards being extremely playful, they love game and usually have lots of energy to burn so getting them to settle may sometimes be a challenge. They don't often mind getting themselves dirty but they don't mind water and a traditional bathtub works fine for bathing them, just be sure to keep the temperature comfortable, for correct assessment use inside of wrist to test. You may also find it hard to keep them still in order to bathe them properly so keeping them entertain is a must._

The new mom pause for second after reading this, thinking her two boys apparently had very different need. Before she could continue her thought process, her husband called over to her "Hey Babycakes think you help me figure this out." So she set book down to back over to bed.

Her husband had one of the piece of cloth his hands and was staring at and then looking at the little ones.

"What are you trying to do?"she asked.

"Well trying to figure out if there anyway to put a diaper on them, otherwise going to have to figure something else out." he replied.

She looked to were Catdog was laying on the bed, her husband had takin the pacifiers from them most likely so it didnt get in the way. Thankfully it hadn't cause them to start crying again, instead they seem cotent to lay there coo up at them. She couldn't help but think how cute and feel so grateful they had end up with these little ones.'

Her thought were interrupted from her husband began muttering to himself " Okay lets see arrr…." he continued to at the cloth and Catdog in thought before he sigh " Aww forget it " he said giving up and throwing the piece of cloth away which ended up hitting his wife in the face.

" Oops sorry Babycakes."

"That fine honey." she said taking it off her face. "But what are we going to do if we can't use diapers?"

"We'll think of something." he said " Help me sort the rest of this stuff out."

So the day continued like this as they slowly figure out their way around parenting. After they managed to eat their breakfast they started trying to find the best place to set everything up. For now they decided to set the basket next to the bed night for easy access. The Mom had plans to build a crib possibly out of wood or stone in the next few days but the basket would do for now.

They also managed to get the cooler set up for the milk so that it would stay for few days and find as least temporary places for all their new supplies. The only problem so far that had occur had been when Catdog did have accident while they had been in their basket watching their new parents bustle about.

Though it hadn't been to bad to clean up it had sent Cat into another crying jag. Remember what she had read earlier about she figure a regular bath would just upset him further she had taken a damp rag and cleaned them off way which had actually cause Cat to start purring. Dog hadn't seem bother by the mess or being clean. Though they hadn't had the little ones for long, Mom could see despite being join together her boys very distinct personalities.

The accident brought forth the fact they really needed to find a solution for the diaper situation. But for now they decide it was a priority but was still manageable. So instead her husband was throwing the blanket the little ones had been laying on in to a pile in the corner to be wash. She in meantime was holding them in one arm as fixed two bottled with the other.

After getting them ready she ran in into a new problem how both bottles at the same time, when they had feed them before the bag could be held with one hand. Thinking about it for a moment she sat down on the bed cross-legged and laid the little ones on her lap their heads laying just before her knees, then with a bottle in each hand and a little bit of maneuvering she them in the boys comfortable.

As she got settled and lean a little bit back on the headboard her husband hopped up on the bed and then on her shoulder to watch their sons as they ate.

They both took time to relax in the moment of peace they had as it had seem nonstop since this morning but they wouldn't change it as they were both were enjoying the new challenges they were presented with. Even though this mornings discovery was definingly bringing changes they were welcome ones.


	4. Cranky Babies

**Sorry about the delay. I know said I would be trying to post more but just as things seem to be settling down at work once again something came up. Dont worry Im going to do my best and I am working on a few other projects one of which I will post in bulk when I get the first few chapters done.**

It had been a few days since the little bundle of joy now know as Catdog had been drop in front of their cave and it had hectic as well as being joyful.

As days the passed they were slowly getting the hang of being of course ran into a few problems. First and foremost had been the bathroom situration, since they had ruled out diapers they had need to find another soultion. After putting some thought into it and reading thru the book they manged to find something that worked.

They had ended up rigging something that was a cross between a litter box with a cardboard cutout of a fire hydrant beside it with some newspaper laid out under that, the whole was set up outside a little ways and it seem to work perfectly. Despite their young age the little one seem to catch on quickly to what it was for and there had been only one accident since.

Another thing that had come to Dad attention was how sporadic and chaotic the first couple of days were, He was usually one that like at least a little bit of order and after reading in book that it was good for little ones to do so he had drawn together a rough schedule. He didn't figure they needed to schedule everything so it basically cover their necessary need such as when little ones ate as well as their own eating times, bathroom times for the little ones and naps and bedtimes.

Any times between those activities was their choice and mostly consisted of playing and getting to know their boys, organizing the cave better or reading though the book for ideas and tips most of which were coming in very handed.

Because of the schedule things were for the most part were falling into place, there was one little problem that they had yet to figure out. During the day it was usually no trouble at all to get the little ones down for naps. In fact the two of them seem to relish naps and were easy to put down for little while in order give Mom and Dad a couple hours to work on some projects or a moment of piece with out constantly checking on the babies.

Bedtime however was another matter entirely, Dog who had so far been the easier one in most other aspects simply did not seem like going to sleep at night. When ever they try putting Catdog down for the night Dog would start whining, fussing or crying and generally fight sleep for as long as possibly. Cat who personally didn't seem to any problems with going to sleep at night would only start fussing after a long while of being kept up by Dog.

The only reason he fell asleep ever night is eventually he would become too exhausted to keep up his protest. However this was affecting everyone sleep schedule and his new parents were desperate to find a solution that would get him down faster at night. They tried everything they could think of so far, a bottle before bed, rubbing them down with a warm wet rag,insuring they had their pacifier and even switching naptimes around hadn't help at all.

In fact the last few days so they would be zombies the Mom and Dad had started to switch off napping when the little ones did. This had helped but it wasn't it a permanently solution.

Currently though it was a few hour before bedtime and right now they were just starting to wind things down with Dad working on a design for a crib they plan on building for the little ones and Mom flipping thru the book with one hand while rocking a content Catdog in the other arm.

Mom was attempting to find any thing she might have missed that might help them, while Dad figured maybe having an actually bed might help even of there wasnt any problem with sleeping in the basket during the day. After a little while Dad spoke up "So did you find what you looking for Babycakes"

Mom shook her head" Not yet" she said before glancing down at the little ones, it did worry her it might seem crazy but to her it wasn't just Dog fighting sleep. It was more or less seem he was afraid of going to sleep.

She could help but wonder if it had anything to do with being abandon. She wasn't sure how though considering how young they were would they really be able to comprehend what had happen. Besides that neither seem to have too many objection to their new caretakers besides Cat being prone fuss then Dog but that appear to be more his personality than anything else.

Night finally came and they were no closer to solution than they had been, Dad was now the one flipping thru the book while Mom try to calm the already fussing Dog.

Dad eventually came across one passage which he read with a contemplated look on his face. He looked at his wife for a moment before saying. "It says here that music can help calm almost any type of baby, maybe we should try a lullaby."

"High-ho-diggedy that sounds like a great idea honey" She said. "But I don't know any lullabies, do you?" she asked

He thought for second before shaking his head and saying "No but I think I can make something up."

After a little more talk they started getting settled in bed with Mom holding cradling Catdog and Dad sitting on her head.

Dad then slip into place between her eyes to once again give the impression she four eyes.

Berfore she could start rocking the little Catdog however she heard her husband say "Hey I want to try something."

"What ?" she asked.

"Set them on top of my nose."he told her.

Though she was confused she complied. .

Once the little ones were settled he began slight rocking his nose back and forth while he began to sing:

_Rockabye Catdog on top of Mommy nose, _

_with two tiny heads and four sets of toes_.

As he continued Dog slowly calmed down and even let out a small giggle, Cat however didn't seem as happy about the sing. While he didn't start crying he have a very cute pout on his face and would shake his head ever now and then as if rid himself of the sound.

When Dad stop singing Mom took the little ones back into her arms and continued to rock them as they both thankfully drifted off to sleep. She then laid them in the basket and slip their pacifiers in their mouths. The two of them then settled down themselves for a well deserved good night of sleep. Both content with the thought that there didn't appear to be anything they couldn't accomplish by working together.


	5. Unexpected night

It was late at night and all inhabited were asleep in the cozy little cave when Mom suddenly bolted straight up breathing hard. she looked around for a moment as the fog cleared from her mind and she was safe and sound in her own bed. As her breathing slowed she realized that she couldn't exactly recall what had frighten her as try as she might she could not remember a single bit of her dream.

Besides that despite being awake she didn't seem be able to shake the foreboding feeling of something being wrong. She tried reassuring herself that everything was okay but she couldn't shake the instinct to check to be sure. Focusing she noted that her husband despite her abrupt waking was still sleeping peacefully in his place nestle between her fur.

It helps calm her down a little bit to feel and hear his familiar present. She also couldn't blame him for still being asleep right now as they both had found themselves wanting to catch up on the sleep they had lost in the few weeks while they adjusted to being parents as well as getting Catdog to sleep thru the night each night.

Thoughts of her her little sons immediately cause her frown again as some of her worry started to creep up on her again as she had the overwhelming need to check on them as well. So with a careful a hand she pulled her husband free of her fur and gently laid him on the bed beside her.

Once she was sure he wouldn't awaken she got up and walk to the new crib that was position at the end the bed. Her husband had done a marvelous job on it while it was a little rough around the edges it was perfectly functional and cozy. It was made mostly from stone but he had lined the inside of it with blankets,scraps of linen and small pillows to make it comfortable.

So once she had taken the short few steps to reach the crib she could see the little ones burrow in all the soft fabric completely content and peaceful at the moment and oblivious to their mothers presents.

She stood there and watched them for several seconds while listening to their rhythmic breathing and using this moment to calm herself down further. She couldn't help but take a moment to reflect on how different thing were. It had only been a few weeks and already she was starting to forget what life was like before they had their little ones.

She had always had a certain fondness for children. When ever she had seen them regardless of kind or age she had always thought they were the cutest didn't react usually react with screams like the adult did in the times she been seen by them. If fact they seem more curiosity and somewhat fascinated by her appearance. She could even recall fondly a couple of times in which the children had invited her to play with them.

It never lasted for long though eventually the children were called in parents or said parents came looking for them and she had to hide again. Even to this day she didn't know why the adults never seem to see what the children saw, that she just wanted to be friends.

Her lonely existence had gone on for quite some time before by some chance she had meet the little frog she consider her husband. While most would see them as an odd match to her she felt such happiness with from almost the first meeting, though it hadn't always been smooth sailing at first and even now though they were mostly in agreement about things they still had different opinions ever now and then.

But they always found someway to work though it and their relationship only grew stronger with time. Mom couldn't help the happy sigh she let out as she readjusted the blanket on little sons and slip Dogs half of the pacifier back to his mouth as she thought about the fact not only had she manged to get a wonderful husband, now they even had two special children of their own. She knew from the moment she first held them she would do anything in the world for them and would do everything in her power to protect and care for them.

Taking one last look at the little ones she started to walk away deciding that it couldn't hurt to take a glance around the cave before she return to bed.

As she walked a circuit around she straightening any little thing she came a small smile came to her face as she thought about how much their life had changed since finding the little ones including how their little cave was definitely much more clutter now and somewhat more homey than before .

Eventually making her way to opening the cave and as she stood there staring out at view before her she couldn't help but let out a content sigh thinking about how happy she was with her current life. She stayed there lost in thought for who knows how long until she felt something on her shoulder. She twisted her head slightly to see the sight of her husband who had a mildly concerned look on his face.

"Babycakes are you okay?" he asked.

She let small smile touch her lips as nodded and said "Yeah I'm okay."

He didn't look total convinced but didn't push the issue."Alright if say so, anyway it really late so we might want to make back to bed before we're woken up by our double alarm clock" he said rolling his eyes slightly at the end.

Mom nodded once more before making her way to their bed her husband still sitting on her shoulder, once there he hopped to top of head before sliding to his usual spot beneath her fur. By the time she had settled down and close her eyes feeling slumber tug at her the last dredges of her nightmare were all but forgotten.

**Hello everyone. First like to say my apologizes for long this has taken but I promise that I have been trying and I will ****continue trying. As I've said before I have ever intention of finishing any stories. So I thank all of you for your patience and as away if you like the story, have some suggestion for me or just have a question then leave a comment. But please be nice.**


End file.
